1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment hanger designed for easier usage by many different types of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a garment hanger includes an upper garment support for a jacket or other upper body garment, a lower garment support for trousers or other lower body garment such as a skirt, and a hook for suspending the garment hanger on a transverse clothes rail.
When a garment or suit positioned on a conventional garment hanger has to be placed or removed from the clothes rail this often becomes difficult since access to a crowded clothes rails is typically hindered. It will be even more difficult for a person of normal height to hook the hanger over a high clothes rail, or for a person of short stature or with a disability to hook the hanger even on a conventional height rail, without tilting of the hanger, which may cause the trousers on the hanger to slide sideways and crumple, or to slip off the hanger.
Moreover, some conventional garment hangers are made with thin, wire like frames or far-too-flexible plastic. As a result, the weight of the clothes is distributed which or when lifted causes undue pressure on the hand, which often is at an uncomfortable angle.
The same inconvenience arises in other numerous quite different operations involving conventional garment hangers, such as transporting clothes on such a garment hanger, even for a short distance, demonstrating a suit to a customer in a shop, removing or placing a garment when several garments positioned on individual hangers are packed closely on the clothes rail, etc.
In other words, conventional garment hangers are simply not ergonomically suited to the structural and functional characteristics of human hand and arm, nor to the manner in which the hangers are used.